THE GOLDEN DRAGON
by iceblade777
Summary: Ryan and Caleb Jones are orphans who go on an exciting adventure to find a golden dragon who will grant their wish. (Feel free to pm me for suggestions on an oc)
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Dragon

Chapter 1

Their names were Ryan and Caleb Jones. They grew up in a dirty orphanage in downtown Detroit. Ryan was 14 years old, and Caleb was 11 years old. They were brothers, and were proud of it. Their mother died of childbirth and their father committed suicide soon after. So now they were stuck in Conners' Orphanage. Matthew Conners, the leader of the all-boys orphanage, was an old and abusive man. He fed the kids very small portions, and found pleasure in whipping them. But no matter what Mr. Conners did to them, Ryan and Caleb always stuck together.

Even though they were under the harsh control of Mr. Conners, life was going pretty good for Ryan and Caleb. They tried to make the best of every situation. That was until the Myers Brothers showed up. Jerry and Will Myers, the meanest kids in the entire orphanage, were transferred to the orphanage after their parents were in a fatal car accident. They were never the same again. Jerry and Will became very aggressive, and started getting into many fights. For some reason, the Myers greatly disliked the Jones. Every time that they saw Ryan and Caleb, they pushed them around and ran into them. But Mr. Conners favored the Myers, probably because they were just as evil as him.

One day when Jerry and Will pushed into Ryan and Caleb for no apparent reason, the Jones decided that enough was enough. Caleb loudly blurted out, "I'll kill you!" Caleb jumped right on top of Jerry and started punching him in the throat! Will immediately tried to pull Caleb off of Jerry, but Ryan came out of nowhere with a running knee to the head of Will! But the Myers would not go down without a fight. They both turned over their rivals and performed a series of kicks and punches to both Ryan and Caleb! Mr. Conners just happened to walk by right when both Ryan and Caleb countered and choked Jerry and Will, attempting to knock them out.

Mr. Conners was furious, screaming his head off at Ryan and Caleb. Ryan and Caleb tried to explain their side of the story, but since Mr. Conners favored the Myers, he did not believe the Jones. Mr. Conners then expelled both Ryan and Caleb from the orphanage. Caleb asked Mr. Conners, "If you kick us out of the orphanage, then where are we supposed to live?" "I don't know and I don't care." replied Mr. Conners. Then he kicked the two brothers out of the orphanage and into the street, never to be seen again.

THIS IS HOW THEIR JOURNEY BEGAN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan and Caleb now started their life on the streets. They lived in a bunch of cardboard boxes that they made right next to a dumpster. Sometimes Ryan and Caleb would be so hungry that they would find a half-eaten hamburger or hot dog that they found in the dumpster. These two boys lived a very emotionally scarring life on the streets. Since Ryan was the older brother, he felt that he should be the protective leader of the group. If they were especially hungry, and there was no leftover food in the dumpster, Ryan would steal food from various vendors in the Detroit Farmers Market.

But there was one occasion when Ryan's raid of theft did not turn out the way that he wanted it to. Ryan sent Caleb in a corner to wait while he attempted to steal an entire vendor's cart. This was not a smart idea. Ryan walked up to the vendor and said, "I would like to order a-" Before he finished his sentence, Ryan took out a bottle of pepper spray and sprayed the vendor's eyes! "Aaaah! Get it off! Get it off!" cried the vendor. As the vendor was wailing in pain, Ryan tried to pull the entire cart over to the cardboard home that he lived in. But there was one problem- the cart was way too heavy for him!

The whole cart fell over Ryan as the many food items in the cart tumbled onto him. Once the vendor finally got the pepper spray out of his eyes, he angrily marched over to Ryan. He would have made Ryan pay a fine, but since Ryan claimed that he had no money, the vendor just banned him from ever returning to the Detroit Farmers Market. Ryan felt kind of embarrassed because he was trying to prove to Caleb that he had everything under control, but instead he blew it.

One day Ryan decided to go on a walk with Caleb in the nearby woods. They hung out there for many hours, having long conversations, and even building a tree house. Then Ryan thought that it would be a good idea to walk further into the woods. Caleb did not think that this was a good idea, but went along with it anyway. After walking for a few minutes they heard a rumbling sound coming from the ground. The ground almost sounded as if it were making a "Grrrrrr,Grrrrrr" Caleb then noticed that the ground started forming many cracks. "Ry-Ryan" Caleb stuttered. Before Ryan could even say, "What is it?" the ground opened up and consumed the brothers.

Before they knew what happened, Ryan and Caleb found themselves in a huge dungeon with a sign overhead that read, "TURN AROUND- GO HOME BEFORE YOU DIE" But the problem was, they couldn't go home. They didn't even know where they were. What happened next neither of the boys expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boys could barely stand… they could barely even breathe. Ryan noticed that there was a path made of brick right in front of them. There was no one in sight of them. This "foreign land" seemed empty. Not knowing what else to do, Ryan and Caleb began to walk along the brick path. They noticed that there were words spray-painted on the brick path. The words read, "WARNING: If you pass this point, you WILL die!" Since Caleb was only eleven years old, this especially freaked him out. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he held back the tears.

They continued to walk down the brick path, when suddenly a whole swarm of bats flew overhead! Now even Ryan was starting to get freaked out! He started feeling lightheaded, and told Caleb that he needed to sit down and rest for a minute. After a few minutes of resting, Ryan established to himself that he needed to just stay calm and figure out what had been going on. Ryan told Caleb that he was feeling better and that he would be able to walk down the path again.

Ryan and Caleb kept walking down the creepy, smelly path for about another hour when they finally encountered a village. There was a huge sign in front of them that read, "You are now entering the village of Shadowcape" Shadowcape was inhabited with hundreds of many short, yellow villagers. But there was this one man who really caught the boys' attention. He was the only villager who was tall, and he had white hair covering his entire body. For some reason, Ryan and Caleb decided that they were going to ask this man where they were and how they got there. So Ryan and Caleb approached the man. "Excuse me Sir, but my brother and I were walking in the woods when the ground fell beneath our feet. We saw a stone path, so we walked across it, and it led us to this village." explained Ryan. Then he added, "Can you explain anything that happened or why?"

The man started laughing hysterically, as if he thought the kids were joking around. But they weren't. And surprisingly enough he knew that they weren't. The old man replied, "First of all, my name is Dendra. You guys must be from Planet Earth. I heard about that place, but I've never actually been. You guys are far from Planet Earth; you two must have crossed through our secret portal far in the woods. You guys are in an alternate universe- another dimension." Ryan then asked, "Well can you tell us how to get back home because we are extremely scared and just want to get back to Detroit." Dendra then snapped, " There's no way that I can help you get home now, boy!"

Just then, a huge golden creature passed through the sky, racing throughout the village and then leaving in the distance. "Whoa! What in the world was that!?" asked Ryan. "Zelmus, the golden dragon." answered Dendra. "He can grant any wish that you request, anything at all!" "How do we reach this golden dragon?" asked Ryan. "I will tell you in the morning." said Dendra. "But for now you and your brother will rest in my hut. Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryan and Caleb slept in Dendra's small straw hut that night. They were woken up the next morning by Dendra to a huge breakfast on a table. "Wow" said Ryan. "This is amazing!" Dendra showed the boys to the chairs at the table, and brought out plates for them to eat on. Ryan and Caleb did not know what the green and black food on the plates were, but they knew it looked delicious! They tried one bite of this food, and were in love with it. "This tastes great!" shouted Ryan. "What is it?" Dendra answered, "It is called fitul." Caleb then asked, "Well what is it made of?" "Fitul is made with cow tongue, fish eyeballs, and to add some extra flavor, frog bladder." said Dendra. When Caleb heard these disturbing ingredients, he felt sick to his stomach. But before he could run outside, Caleb threw up the fitul all over Dendra's head!

In the inside, Dendra was very annoyed and grossed out by this. But on the outside, he acted like it was no big deal. He cleaned himself up as well as the floor of his hut. Dendra also took out this substance that was kind of like an air freshener to take away the smell of puke. Once he was cleaned up and returned, Caleb approached him and apologized. Dendra said that it was no big deal, and that everything was okay. He then searched up what real human food looked like, and started to cook pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast. This time Ryan and Caleb enjoyed the food even more now because the ingredients were actually edible!

After enjoying their breakfast, Dendra took Ryan and Caleb outside to the main section of Shadowcape. He decided that it was time to tell them the location of the golden dragon. Dendra pulled out a huge map and gave it to them. This is everything that you need to know to find the golden dragon. "Your first destination is the city of Gendole." proclaimed Dendra. "So how are we supposed to get to Gendole?" asked Ryan. "There is a portal in the Shadowcape Lair. It can take you to any destination. I will also give you a portable portal, which you can use to reach your future destinations." explained Dendra.

So the three walked over to the Shadowcape Lair. They found the portal and then walked over to it. "Well, this is it." said Dendra. "But since you will face many obstacles along the way, you guys are going to need these." Dendra showed the two a huge iceblade- an indestructible sword of ice, and a giant poison shuriken. He gave the iceblade to Ryan and the shuriken to Caleb. "Use these weapons carefully. They will be a great help." He then set the portal's destination to the city of Gendole. The circular portal started up and a red fog began to form inside of it. Ryan and Caleb both thanked Dendra for the great help that he was in letting them stay overnight in his hut and showing them how to locate the golden dragon. "You're welcome." said Dendra, and he handed Ryan the portable portal. "Good luck on your journey." Then Dendra stood there and watched as the brothers stepped into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The portal was just like a door- you step in through one side and step out through the other. Sure enough, Ryan and Caleb stepped into the other side of the portal and entered Gendole. Gendole was a dark and scary town. Thunder and lightning filled the large, open sky. "This must be Gendole." Ryan said as he took out the map. "I just don't like the way this place looks." said Caleb. "I feel like we're going to get murdered here." "According to the map, we need to head straight forward." explained Ryan.

Ryan and Caleb walked across the treacherous path for what seemed like hours. Their feet were aching and their legs were cramping. They just kept walking. After a few more minutes of walking, a man with long, brown hair and a big scar running down his face approached Ryan and Caleb. This mysterious man shouted out, "Stop! You will not go any further ahead!" Ryan said to the man, "Listen, Scarface. I don't know who you are, and I really don't care. All I know is that my brother and I are on our way to find Zelmus, the golden dragon." The man was not happy with Ryan's words.

"Now you listen to me, twerp!" said the man. "You two aren't going anywhere until one of you beats me in a footrace- from here to the huge tree over there, about a one hundred foot long race." "Fine!" said Ryan. "I'm the faster one, so I'll race you!" The man replied with, "No. I want the other boy to race me. Hahahahahaha!" Both Ryan and Caleb were very unsure about what would happen, but accepted the man's challenge.

So the man and Caleb set up next to each other and got ready for the race. Ryan would be the one who announced the start of the race. Caleb had much fear in his eyes as he was waiting for the race to start. "Ready. Set. Go!" shouted Ryan, announcing the start of the race. Right as the man began running, Caleb stuck his foot out and the man crashed to the dusty ground, screaming in pain. Caleb had this plan all along! He would trip the man so that he could have the advantage. Caleb then started running- running the fastest that he ever had in his entire life! He dashed forward for the whole one hundred feet, and by the time the man got up off of the ground, Caleb had already won the race!

"You did it Caleb! You did it!" exclaimed Ryan when he approached Caleb. "That is not fair!" shouted the man. "He tripped me! That does not count. Before I wanted a race, but now I want to fight you. Prepare to be destroy-" Before the man could say "destroyed", Caleb took out his poison shuriken, and threw it at the man! Poison started to flow throughout his body, and blood began to gush out. Caleb then took the shuriken out of the man's body, and sliced him several times in the stomach and neck areas! The man's guts and intestines poured out of his stomach, and a fountain of blood shot out of his neck, completely destroying him! Then Caleb wiped the blood off of his shuriken with his shirt. Ryan and Caleb then went on their way, continuing their journey, as if nothing ever happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryan glanced at the map. "I think that we finished our business here." said Ryan. "According to this map, our next destination is the city of Antere." Ryan added. He then reached for the portable portal in his pocket. But when he stuck his hand inside of his pants pocket, the portal was nowhere to be found. "There might be a slight problem." said Ryan. Just then Ryan and Caleb heard a loud, evil laugh. There was a brief moment of silence until a man suddenly appeared.

The man was wearing all white clothes, had no pupils in his eyes, and wore sneakers with small lightning bolts on them. "Looking for this?" the man asked. He was holding the portable portal that was given to Ryan and Caleb by Dendra! Ryan couldn't believe his eyes! "Who-who are you and how did you get my portal?" Ryan asked, still shocked. "It doesn't matter how I got this portal." said the man. "What's important is that you don't have it anymore. Let's just say that I'm an old "friend" of Dendra. He made the biggest mistake of his life giving it to two little boys. But now that I have the portal, I can go anywhere in the universe, and no one can stop me!"

"Not on our watch." exclaimed Ryan as the brothers took out their weapons. They started running toward the man. The man took off faster than either one of the boys had ever seen anyone go. The man was not in plain sight. "Turn around." said the man. As they obeyed and turned around, they were surprised to see the man standing up with the portal still in his hand. "Impossible!" shouted Caleb. The boys once again tried to run after this man and get their portal back, but history repeated itself as the man was once again behind Ryan and Caleb.

Quickly Ryan, in an annoyed mood, swung his iceblade at this fast-paced man. It seemed as if the blade went right through the man as he still stood firm and tall. "You are so slow." mocked the man. "Can you at least try to give me a challenge?" This made Ryan furious! "Who do you think you are?" asked Ryan. "I will make you pay!" Then faster than even the man could move, Ryan struck the man with his iceblade right in the arm! Caleb decided that he wanted to join the party, so he took his shuriken, and slashed the man again in the same arm!

The man was wailing out in extreme pain as his entire arm separated from his body. Ryan, still enraged, hit the man over and over again with his powerful sword. He attacked the man in just about every single part of his body. The man literally crumbled to the ground, as his body parts were cut up into hundreds of different pieces! The man's blood just dripped off of Ryan's iceblade and into a puddle on the floor. Ryan noticed that the portal was lying on the ground right next to the many leftover remains of the man. He picked up the portal and set it to take them to their next destination, Antere. Ryan placed the portal on the ground as it expanded to its full size. "Come on Caleb." said Ryan. "I'm sure that there will be much harder enemies even than what we already faced. We have to keep on going if we ever want to finish our journey." So Caleb followed Ryan into the portal as they continued their quest to find the golden dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The boys once again stepped into the portal, this time heading towards their destination of Antere. As they were transported to their next location, thoughts traveled through their minds. They wondered what this city would be like, and what kind of treacherous creatures lurked around in the city. Whatever was thrown in their way, these two fighters, these two survivors, would stop at nothing to get past it. And that's the exact reason why they worked so well with each other. They would stop at nothing to get that wish.

The portal came to a sudden stop, and Ryan and Caleb stepped out, not knowing what exactly to expect. Right before their eyes was the city of Antere, and yes, it looked nothing like they expected. Antere actually looked like a normal city! It was filled with many streets and lights. But there was one unusual thing about Antere that Ryan had noticed. The city seemed to have no people in it! This was very strange to Ryan, but he tried to ignore it and continue their quest. For a while, Ryan and Caleb just stood there in an awkward silence, gazing out at their surroundings.

After a while Caleb began to think that things were getting a little too awkward, so he said, "Why don't we start walking and try to find our way around?" "Okay." said Ryan, not having any other idea. So the two started walking through the seemingly normal city. They were walking, and walking, and walking. There was no doubt that they were walking, but their walking wasn't helping them too much. They wandered around through miles and miles of the same exact patterns, roads, and trees. This continual pattern was really starting to annoy Ryan and Caleb. But not long after being annoyed, they heard a noise.

The noise wasn't just any noise, like a scream or a cry for help. This was more of a scratching noise. The noise got louder and louder, and Ryan and Caleb didn't even know where it was coming from! They were looking all around for any signs of movement, but found absolutely none. This scratching kept on going for a little while longer, and then faded away. There was a forest right behind Ryan and Caleb, and the moment that they noticed that it was there was the moment that that realized where the scratching was coming from. Before the boys could even respond any further, the trees in the forest started to move.

The trees were shaking and vibrating like there was an earthquake in them. Then suddenly and with great shock, multiple trees came crashing to the ground. After the last tree fell, it revealed a sickening sight. A huge clan of ravaging goblins came towering out of the woods! They were screeching like wild animals, and jumping around like rabbits. "Are those… goblins?" asked Caleb, amazed at what he saw. "Yes they are." shrieked Ryan. "I once read a book about goblins at the orphanage." He then remembered what he had read in the book. Goblins were deadly creatures who have dark green skin and rough, hard bodies. They usually traveled in clans and ripped their enemies apart one by one, devouring their flesh.

This clan had many vicious smaller goblins, led by one bigger alpha goblin. They looked angry and ready to kill whoever got in their way. In this case, it was Ryan and Caleb. So Ryan and Caleb took out their weapons, ready to start this fight. The goblins wouldn't tell the brothers the reason why they were targeting them. But Ryan and Caleb knew that at this point they just had to fight for their lives. The whole goblin clan began running straight toward the boys. All of them fought except for the alpha goblin, who just sat there and watched the fight. Many goblins started pounding on Ryan and Caleb, who did their best to defend themselves. Ryan and Caleb landed a few attacks every now and then, and even killed some goblins once in a while. But the numbers game came into play, and the clan of goblins overpowered the two. Ryan and Caleb became much weaker, and it seemed impossible for them to win. But just as it seemed all hope was lost, something amazing happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The goblins came one after another, biting, scratching, and yelling. Their faces showed that they meant business. Several goblins came charging at both Ryan and Caleb and were making unusual screeching sounds. They lounged at the boys and threw a series of punches and kicks. This hurt both Ryan and Caleb, but most of the damage was inflicted on Ryan. Ryan fell to the ground, and felt groggy. More and more goblins started to pound on Ryan, and he grew weaker and weaker.

Caleb then immediately tried to assist his brother. He took his shuriken and slashed many goblins. Blood shot out of their bodies, and they fell to the ground as they took their final breaths. But there were still a massive amount of goblins left to kill. The goblins were clawing at a weakened Ryan. Every time that Ryan tried to get back up on his feet, the goblins tore him down. Caleb still was not going to back down. He fought and fought with every ounce of strength that was in him.

Every time that the slimy, green creatures came anywhere near Ryan, Caleb would cut them down, slowly killing them. Eventually the goblins began to deteriorate. Less and less of them were viciously attacking. After what seemed like hours, Ryan finally came back on his feet. His energy was regained, and he was ready to get back in the fight! Ryan picked up his ice blade that was lying on the ground. He was more ready to fight than ever before!

The goblins were lessened, but they weren't completely gone. In fact, they were angrier than they were when they first arrived. A group of goblins now rushed at Caleb, but he saw them and ran out of their way. The goblins fell to the ground and Ryan took this opportunity. He ran up to them and violently cut their heads off with his blade. Ryan could see the goblins' eyes slowly shut as their heads were separated from the rest of their bodies. Once again there was finally silence. All of the goblins were defeated.

Or at least that's what they thought. While their backs were turned on the fallen goblins, they didn't notice that the alpha goblin was still there. It came out of hiding! The alpha goblin was taller than the average human, and was very large and bulky. This alpha goblin came charging at Ryan and Caleb, who were resting and were completely unaware of what was going on. The alpha goblin threw a massive punch at both Ryan and Caleb! They were flown high in the air, and came crashing to the ground! Ryan and Caleb were nearly crying from the amount of pain that they had just experienced. They looked back and saw a terrifying sight. The huge alpha goblin was staring right at them with its cold, bitter eyes. It let out the most unusual sound and then raised its giant fist.

The alpha goblin was going to try and put an end to both Ryan and Caleb. But just as soon as its fist was raised, its entire body came crashing to the ground. It let out a moan and a final cry, and then died. Standing behind the alpha goblin was a boy, about sixteen or seventeen years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and on his neck was a small tattoo of a sword. He was wearing a heavy suit of armor, and had on strong protective boots. But what was in his hands was what caught the attention of Ryan and Caleb most of all. This boy had a large flamethrower that was shaped like a gun. It was a dark brownish color. But even though there wasn't anything particularly flashy or eye catching about this weapon, Ryan and Caleb seemed to be hypnotized by it.

The two boys slowly got up and picked up their weapons. Then they walked up to this boy. "Who- who are you?" asked Ryan. "And where did you come from?" The boy spoke up. "My name is Mark Williams. I am from the nearby village of Printel. I am an expert fighter and hunter. I have spent most of my life training and fighting." "But how did you come to our rescue?" Ryan asked. "How did you find us?" Mark then replied, "I was searching for some food when I heard lots of screaming and yelling."

"Well thank you so much for saving our lives." Ryan said, a little embarrassed. "It's getting pretty late." Mark said. "Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?" "No. But we will be fine." said Ryan. Mark then replied, "You guys can stay at my place for tonight if you want." Ryan and Caleb both discussed this for a while, then decided to take Mark up on his offer. So the three went off to Printel, leaving behind the entire dead clan of goblins.


End file.
